Shining Through Voice
by HoshigakiAira
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, wants to be an acknowledged actress in Japan. However, she joined Seirin management only to debut as a MALE singer with stage name Kuroya. What adventure is awaiting her, when the biggest talent agency in Japan,Teikou Management,wants her to collaborate with their most popular talents known as Generation of Miracles? AU. GoM x Fem!Kuroko, with final pairing AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

Hello minna-san~ I would like to present my new story. This is about Kuroko Tetsuya, who wants to be an acknowledged actress in Japan but she made her debut as a MALE singer instead. This fanfic based on the Kuroko no Basket character songs. I'm sorry if it's too OOC or the bad grammars. Thank you for my partner ageha_lala who helped me a lot for this story. Jaa, happy reading minna~ Feel free to review! :)

**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. All characters except the OCs belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Maybe OOC. Sorry for bad grammars.**

* * *

Chapter 1 :

Aida Kagetora was busy, inspecting every file on his hands. They were data of Seirin's talents and trainees, from the most popular singer until the newly recruited trainee. But then he took a file on his desk, read carefully on every single word there.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

His office door creaked open, as a brunette girl made her way to his desk.

"Dad, what do you want to talk with me about? I heard from Furihata-kun that you asked me to come to your office," asked Aida Riko.

Still holding those papers, he looked into his daughter, "Well I just want you to review our talents' achievement up until now," he put all the papers but still hold one on his right hand, "and about this Kuroko Tetsuya, are you sure to make her debut as a singer? Didn't you scouted her to be an actress? You know, with that cute face she has, she's going to be a new rising star in dorama," said him, while showing a picture of a shoulder-length-blue-locks girl in front of his daughter.

Riko pulled a chair and sat across her father, she then remembered when she first talked to her father about this. At that time, her father asked her with the same question.

_"Dad, despite her cute face, she often –no, always put up a blank expression. How can she be a popular actress if she shows the same expression all the time?"_

_Her father only nodded upon her explanation._

_"Beside, she has a low presence. Even though she has become a part of us, she often surprised everyone with her sudden appearance. I don't know what will happen when she starring in a dorama and the main actor choked to death because she appears right in front of his eyes from nowhere?" explained Riko again while leaning her back to the chair._

_"I have heard her sang once, and actually her voice is not that wonderful. But there was something inside her voice, something feels light and soothing. Her voice tone is also unique. Somewhat it was like a male voice, a cute male voice. With that I want to debut her as a singer, but this time with a different concept."_

_"What kind of concept do you propose?" asked her father._

_Riko smiled, "I've got an idea for this. We made him, featuring her in the next Kagami's digital single, which planned to be released in three months. Next, we will release her digital single, without revealing herself. We tell people about our new singer, featuring her in other talent's song, but no picture of her revealed. Let people be curious about her, such a cute voice but they don't know whose voice it is."_

It had been three months after that, thought Riko. She let a small sigh, "Dad, didn't I tell you already back then? Kuroko-chan agreed it, she cut her beautiful hair to have that boyish image. She even packed all her girl clothes and replaced them with boy clothes, so that she is used to live as a boy. She joined this talent agency as a singer-wanna-be. She went through the vocal lesson every day. I've talked to Kagami-kun and he agreed about this too. And Kagami-kun's digital single will be released today, and above of all you have saw what were they doing for over three months to make sure this single will be a hit. So, why did you still doubt it, Dad?"

"Easy Riko, well that was something which I feel every time our trainee made his or her debut," he put the paper on the desk, "so where is Kuroko-chan now?"

"Apparently she is with Kagami-kun right now, preparing for the launch of their digital single 'Onaji Vanilla no Kaze no Naka', ah Dad don't call her Kuroko-chan again, call her Kuroya-kun! Haven't I tell you before? Otherwise everyone will know that she is a girl" Riko smiled, "now Dad I'll be preparing for it too. Just wait and see for its breakthrough success!" with that she got up and left her father's office.

After the door closed, Aida Kagetora grinned, "Seriously, my daughter didn't tell anyone about Kuroko is a girl?"

Two walking girls in sailor uniform were chatting and giggling. One of them was holding her cell phone while speaking enthusiastically to her friend, "Ne, ne, Asami-chan, have you heard about Kagami-kun's new digital single? It had been released an hour ago!" said a girl with a black ponytail.

"Really, Sayuri-chan? I want to hear it! Kyaaa, I do admire his voice! His first album has driven me mad. He is a new rising rockstar nowadays!" squealing a girl who was called "Asami-chan".

"But, I read that this time it will be featuring another singer named Kuroya. Who is he? Never heard of him before," said Sayuri with knitting eyebrows.

"Hee, sou desuka? It's unlikely Seirin Management who usually announce their new talents before they made the debut. It has never been any news about him featuring in Kagami-kun's single, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right. By the way, let's get straight to my house. We gonna hear his new single!" said Sayuri beamingly.

In a short time they had sat in front of Sayuri's computer. They were ready to listen, to Kagami's new single.

"Here we go, Asami-chan! Kagami-kun's new single!"

_My tired body unwinds with vanilla and the breeze, as I talked with you in my dream  
Someday we'll reach that promised place. Someday we'll reach that promised place_

_At the shop I always visit on my way home from club, I sit by the window  
There's various talking and silence around me as I drink my vanilla shake _

Their eyes widened, "Wha, what is this? Whose voice is this? Is this that Kuroya's voice?"

_My presence is hidden. You're completely surprised  
Nowadays this is normal  
Looks like I've found a teammate_

"Where is Kagami-kun's voice?"

_We probably_

_met by chance_

"Ah! It's kagami-kun's voice just now!"

_After school, a suffocating heat built up in my chest  
Like the midsummer light, I reached my hand out for tomorrow  
My tired body unwinds with vanilla and the breeze, as I talked with you in my dream  
Someday we'll reach that promised place  
…._

-End-

"Hey, it's different than Kagami-kun's usual image isn't it?"

"That's right! But don't you think his part was less than his partner Kuroya?"

"Come to think of it, it's true. But, somehow Kuroya-kun's voice is cute. His voice is so light that made this song is easy listening."

"Yeah, but I like Kagami-kun's voice in this song! I wondering when will his comeback performance for this new single be announced. I want to see it!"

"Uh-hum. Usually it takes up to 2 weeks after the digital single is released. Didn't the first single come out like that too back then? And after his performance on TV there will be a full album released and next is the schedule of the concert tour!"

"Yeah, I can't wait for that! Asami-chan, let's scrolled up thescroll bar to see Kagami-kun's promotional picture for this digital single," She scrolled up the scroll bar so the page is now showing the promotional picture for this single that had been said earlier. The picture show a twilight sky above, with Kagami wearing a simple black t-shirt covered with a green checkered garment. His hands shoved to the side pocket of his blue jeans, and his back leaned to the wire fence, "kyaaa, he is so cool with that outfit," said Sayuri.

"Unfortunately there is no picture for Kuroya-kun. I wondering why," said Asami.

. -

The Teikou Management's office was as lively as usual. It is not surprising because they were a well known talent agency, following their success in this 20 years, delivering their talents to the top of entertainment industry. From singers to models, from actors to seiyuus, they had them all. Many of their singers held the crown of Oricon's chart, and most of their top actors and actresses get the highest awards in the red carpet for their magnificent acting. But, even though they dominate the entertainment industry lately, but throughout the year, public were astonished by a bunch of amazing talents. They were consisted of a model, a rockstar, a seiyuu, a commercial's model, and an actor. They just made their debut last year and gained the popularity in no time. They even called as the kings in their respectively realms. Also it seemed the media had their own name for this group of boys who possessed enormous talents. They called them the "Generation of Miracles".

A boy with a blond hair got into the Teikou's building while humming and holding his cell phone. He put up his bright smile to every people he met in the building. As usual, the most sought-after-by-girls-nowadays model, Kise Ryouta, made the people around him jealous but marveled by both of his stunning appearance and warm attitude. He went to the practice room number 2, where he found his fellow worker, Aomine Daiki sat at the corner of the room, drinking a bottle of mineral water.

"Hey Aominecchi! Have you ended your practice with the band?"

A tanned boy stopped drinking the water upon hearing his fellow worker, "What again Kise, can't you look that I'm pretty exhausted right now? Geez, why do I have such practice when I don't have a live performance coming up, " he grumbled.

"Don't say that Aominecchi. You are a top rockstar, you should maintain your best performance whenever it is. Practice is not useless."

"Heh, even without this voice lesson I could still give you all the best performance. There is no one who can beat me on this," said Aomine confidently, "if it wasn't because of that shitty Akashi Kazuya, I wouldn't be exhausted by this practice!"

"Now, now, Aominecchi, maybe you don't need practice, but your band is surely need it. They need to practice, so they can put better performance on next time. Also, " Kise turned his head to right and left, then whispering to Aomine, "you better low your voice or otherwise Akashicci heard you, or the worse Kazuya-san himself heard it."

"Like I give a damn about it. By the way Kise, what business are you coming here to? Isn't your schedule for today ended already?"

"Ah, it's about your rival, Aominecchi! Remember Kagamicchi from Seirin Management? He has launched his new digital single today! Try to listen to it!, " said Kise as he unattached the earphone from his ears.

"Huh? Don't wanna~" said Aomine as he lied on the floor, small towel blanketed his face.

"But this one is different Aominecchi! It is not like Kagamicchi last album. Moreover, there was another singer featuring in this single named Kuroya. His voice is so light, a complete opposite from your voice!"

"What do you mean by complete opposite…"

"I haven't done yet talking, Aominecchi. His voice is rather cute, and it affects the whole song's impression. Also he has a bit more lines than Kagamicchi. He is…"

"Urusai na, Kise! Just play it loud now so I can listen to it!"

Kise turned on the speaker mode in his cell phone, playing the song loud enough throughout the room. They both listened to the song.

"Hm, not that bad," mumbled Aomine.

"Daiki, can you come with me for a sec- ," asked a certain redheaded boy who suddenly opened the door. He paused when he found Aomine lying on the floor with Kise sat beside him, both listening to a song. Aomine and kise got straight up right away upon looking at the coming of Akashi Seijuurou, "Ah Akashi, what's the- ,"

"Who is that?" asked Akashi.

"What?"

"Whose song is that?"

"Oh, this one," smiled Kise, "it's a new digital single of Kagamicchi which is released today. And just now is the voice of his partner in this song, Kuroya."

Akashi eyes glistened, "Quite interesting," he approached Aomine and Kise, "Daiki, come along with me to Kazuya-nii's office. And Ryouta, can you lend me your cell phone for a while? I need to make Kazuya-nii listens to that song."

"O-oh sure, Akashicchi. I'll be waiting here," said Kise as he handed his cell phone to Akashi.

"Thank you, Ryouta. Now Daiki, come with me," he said as he turned his back out of the room.

Aomine just followed behind Akashi. After they had been out of the room, Aomine opened his mouth, "Hey, Akashi! What are you planning by playing that song in front of Kazuya-san?"

Akashi turned his head, "Well, I wonder," he smirked, "but we can't miss him. This Kuroya has a lot potentials within."

* * *

So, what is Akashi's plan? Who is this Akashi Kazuya and what relationship he has with our feared Akashi Seijuurou? And how does Kagami feel at first when he knows that he is going to sing with a new debutant named Kuroya? Hehe, wait for the next chapter minna! I would be happy to read your reviews, so don't forget to leave a review, okay? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again minna-san~ Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and story alerts *sob* Really I didn't expect such a great response *bow*. First of all, I need to make a note here.

First, from now on the song lyrics will be using **bold **and _italic font _style. Also I decided to use the translation of the original song instead of the romaji version, so it's easier to blend the song with the story. Character's thoughts will be using _italic_ font style.

Second, Kuroko as the main heroine here now is disguised as a boy, so if the story are told from another character's point of view, whenever he/she refers to Kuroko, it will be written as 'Kuroya', her stage name. But if the story were told from the character who has known the fact that Kuroko is a girl, it will be written as Kuroko, not Kuroya. As example, when it is in Riko's thoughts, she will say 'Kuroko' and using 'she' as subject pronoun . But if it is in Kagami's thoughts, he will say 'Kuroya' and using 'he' as subject pronoun.

Okay. That's all notes that I need to inform to all of you readers, just in case if someone will be confused later when he/she reads this story. I hope this changes will not affect much with the story but instead it will increase the convenience in reading this story, especially when you read it from mobile.

Jaa, happy reading minna-san~ Feel free to review ;-)

**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. All characters except the OCs belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Maybe OOC. Sorry for bad grammars.**

* * *

Chapter 2 :

A certain red haired boy with double unique eyebrows had just arrived to the Seirin Management's office. After mumbled 'ohayou' to some people, he went to the practice room. His digital single had been released yesterday, and he was pretty sure that in no time he would be handed a schedule of live performance in some TV stations and soon he would get the second live tour too. He remembered last year, when he had his first live tour to 10 cities all across Japan, he often messed up with his own performance due to the nervousness and lack of ability in playing guitar. He was not only the one who sang, but also the guitarist. It's no doubt that he got the talent in singing, but his skill in playing guitar is not to be underestimated though. But that time was his first live tour, so he messed up his performance, unable to play and sing at his best. This time he would definitely pay the shabby performance. He took his guitar for practice, adjusting his guitar strings, when suddenly he felt a presence of someone beside him. He gasped, turned his head straight to the right side and found a short boy with aquamarine orbs was looking straight to him with a book on his hands.

"Gwaaah! Don't pop up suddenly like that Kuroya!" shouted Kagami Taiga, the redhead boy, nearly having a heartstroke.

"I'm not suddenly pop up. I was here before you came into the room, Kagami-kun," answered the shorter boy, still with his usual blank facial expression.

Kagami only sighed. Almost every day he got surprised by sudden appearance from his partner. Yes, now he had a partner. He was pretty shocked three months ago, when Riko told him that this boy would be his partner in his second album. What had made him thought that Riko was crazy is, that this skinny boy named Kuroya was just recruited for 2 days and his debut had already decided, also with a strange concept called 'phantom voice'. He was singing with Kagami, but his face wasn't going to be revealed. Seriously, how would he sing when we had a live performance later? Kagami just couldn't understand this plan, and at first he looked down arrogantly to Kuroya. But after he spent his days, practicing for the new album, he then slowly acknowledged his talent. Kagami had to admit, even Kuroya's voice was too soft for a boy, but he could feel a relaxing, calming voice echoing through his mind when he listened to Kuroya's voice. It's a rare talent.

"What are you doing here? Waiting for me heh?" asked Kagami as he continuing with his guitar.

"Yes, but the other member of the band haven't arrived yet, so we must wait for another minutes to practice."

Kagami only have a short hum. He started playing the guitar, "Say Kuroya, why did you accept Riko-san's plan? Isn't it fun to sing, without anybody recognize you?"

Silence.

Kagami was still playing his guitar, "Oi Kuroya? You didn't hear me?" asked him as he turned his head.

No one beside him.

"That bastard Kuroyaaaa!"

Riko came in when Kagami and his band were practicing for their new album. They are now playing the song titled 'SHOUT!'. Kagami looked very happy while singing and playing the guitar, and Kuroko singing wonderfully beside Kagami. But something was wrong there. Riko sat on nearby bench, waiting for them to finish the song.

...

**_(I SHOUT!) Become (YOU SHOUT!) a bigger power!  
(WE SHOUT!) Not just relying, first,  
(LET'S SHOUT!) Every single one of us (BIG SHOUT!) should become a power!  
(KEEP SHOUT!) Vow to evolve even further  
Don't hesitate until we reach our dreams_**

**_-End-_**

"Okay, that was good!" Riko stood up and clapped her hand, "but wait Kuroya-kun, can you sing with at least a happy facial expression? Don't go singing with put up that blank face as usual!"

Kuroko still panted after singing, "I'm sorry Riko-san, but my face is always like this."

"That doesn't right Kuroya-kun. You should have more expression, especially when you had a live performance."

"What? Didn't you plan to made him a 'phantom singer'?" asked Kagami.

"Do you think I intended to keep Kuroya-kun forever? This is only for some time. Later, when he will have gained much more attention from people by his voice, I'm going to make your appearance in front of public! This will lead you to another stage of being a popular entertainer!"

"Whaaatt?" every one in the room shouted, surprised by Riko's announcement.

Kuroko couldn't help but felt happy. Even her face was lit up and her eyes shining brightly. She was happy. Her dream to be an acknowledged actress was getting closer. Riko pointed her finger to her face.

"Ah yes! That expression Kuroya-kun! I want to see you singing with that expression!"

Everybody turned to see Kuroko's expression. They were surprised. Kuroko's face looked so happy. His aquamarine orbs resembled the sparkling water in the ocean, his mouth slightly agape with the corner of his mouth was a little pulled upward, made an appearance of a faint smile. His face just like emitted a warm and shining aura.

Kagami couldn't hide his shock, he continued at staring Kuroko. _He's somewhat so cute. His teal blue hair, combining with the same color orbs. His pale skin and pointy chin made him even cuter._

Huh, what was he thinking?

Kagami slapped his own face, surprising the entire room, "What, what was that for Kagami? Why did you slap your face?" asked Furihata, who is the bassist in the band.

"Bakagami! How could you slap your face huh? You have another schedule of photoshoot session after this and you slapped your face? Idiot!" Riko was completely angry.

Kagami only mumbled, "Sorry, I thought I saw a mosquito on my cheek, so I automatically slapped it."

Riko and the others only sighed, "Really, Bakagami."

"Kagami-kun, you sure are stupid," said Kuroko.

"Not you too Kuroya!" _Whose fault is this, put up that cute face_, Kagami thought.

"Okay, now come here every one! I want to show you something," said Riko as she turned on her notebook, showing some articles.

"Here is the response of Kagami-kun and Kuroya-kun's digital single!" Everybody peeked up to read some titles there.

_Released! Kagami Taiga's New Digital Single!_

_Surprise! Kagami Taiga featuring Kuroya's Digital Single 'Onaji Vanilla No Kaze No Naka'_

_Who is this Kuroya in Kagami Taiga's New Digital Single?_

_Kuroya, New Seirin's Debutant With Cute Voice_

_Unexpected Duet from Seirin, The Rising Star Kagami Taiga featuring The Cute Rookie Kuroya_

"Whooa! There are so much articles about our digital single!" shouted Koganei, who is the drummer in the band.

"They all surprised by Kuroya's voice! They even said cute here!" added Furihata.

"Whaaat? They didn't bother to comment about my song! All they said here is only Kuroya!" grumbled Kagami.

Riko clicked on one of the articles and scrolled down to the page to see the comments from netizen.

_Asari-chan : Finally Kagami-kun's song released. A good song to hear overall, ut what surprised me is this Kuroya! His voice so calming!_

_Anonymous : This is the best duet with the best song! I bet this song will be on the top 5 for Oricon's chart this week!_

_Anonymous : Why is Kagami's lines less than his partner lines in this song?_

_Mai-chan : Kyaaaaa, Kuroya-kun's voice is so cute. I wonder if he has cute face too for real. I'm his fan now~_

"Uwaaa, almost every comment is about Kuroya!"

Kuroko only blinked few times after seeing all those comments and articles about her. Then she smiled, _'so it's one step closer to reach my dream'_. Then she bowed in front of Riko.

"Riko-san, it's all thanks to you that I can reach up to this stage," said Kuroko politely.

Riko smiled, "It's nothing, Kuroya-kun. It's thanks to all your efforts and hardwork. And this is only the first step, it's not time to be happy yet. So, congratulation for your new released digital single, and as a reward, Kuroya-kun will be coming with me tonight to the Kagami-kun's photo shoot session!"

"Whaaaaat? Why is he coming with us? It's nothing to do with him!" Kagami protested.

"It's important for Kuroya-kun. He's still newbie in this entertainment industry, he needs to know how his senpai doing his jobs," Riko shutted down her notebook, "now let's prepare for your next photo shoot, Kagami-kun. Kuroya-kun too, and meet me at my Dad's office. We will go together," Riko closed the door.

Kagami, Kuroko, and Riko arrived on the studio where the photo shoot took place. It is a commercial photo shoot of a guitar company, and they chose Kagami as their model, considering Kagami's popularity, which increasing from time to time. Beside, Kagami had just released his digital single three days ago, so it also a perfect way to increase his popularity by accepting this job.

"Hmm, looks like there is another photo shoot on the other set," said Riko, glanced to the other photo set in this studio. Apparently, the studio was so large, and it was divided into two photo set. And beside Kagami-kun's photo shoot session, there was another photo shoot session on the next photo set. Since the room was divided by only a thin screen in half, it was possible for Riko to take a glance there. Seems like a photo shoot for jewelry brands, thought Riko.

Riko saw Kagami was preparing for his photo shoot with the staffs. They handed some clothes to Kagami. Riko just stood there, in front of the photo set. The photo shoot concept was not special though, only doing some poses while holding the guitar. _Kagami-kun's surely can handle this, it's not difficult to do_, thought Riko. She assumed that the most important thing was to make sure that Kuroko could learn how to make various expressions in front of the camera. So she turned her head to her side, "Kuroya-kun, make sure that…" Her words were cut when there was nobody beside her.

"Wh-where is Kuroya-kun?" she said panickly.

"Please let go of my hand, I'm not a model," said Kuroko, while her right hand was pulled by someone she didn't even know. It seemed he didn't hear Kuroko's voice. Kuroko had just arrived at the studio along with Kagami and Riko when suddenly a man pulled her hand, grumbled how late she was to the photo shoot set. She dragged into the wardrobe room. The staffs there looked so busy. Some of them were choosing the right clothes for the models, and the others were busy with fixing the models' make-up.

"You should wear this. Go, go, we don't have much time left," said that man, pushing Kuroko into a tiny changing room. Kuroko looked at the clothes and a pair of high heels on her hand. It was a one-shoulder midnight blue gown, with many swarovski scattered on the chest area, and a rose corsage on the shoulder. It was a knee-length, silky dress. Kuroko gasped. Did they knew that she was a girl?

But Kuroko wore it anyway. She came out from the changing room, and now the staff pulled her and made her sat in front of the mirror. A female make-up artist put a natural make-up on her face, light blue eye shadow and peach lip gloss, also mascara. It made Kuroko's eyes looked bigger. A female hair stylist did Kuroko's hair, leaving Kuroko's hair on natural-messy-look. And for the final touch they put a diamond necklace around Kuroko's pale neck.

"Wow, you look gorgeous!" said one of the staff.

"Arigatou," mumbled Kuroko shyly, unsure, "Anoo… I'm not…"

The door slammed open, "The main female model, please go to the photo shoot set."

"There you go," said the make-up artist, held Kuroko's hands and dragged her to the photo shoot set. Kuroko wanted to protest, but even she did so she didn't hear her. Kuroko looked at the photo set. A tall boy with a handsome face was standing there, speaking with an old man. Kuroko assumed that the boy with the blond hair and a piercing on his left ear is the main male model, considering his flashy outfit. He wore a black expensive suit, the two upper buttons were left unbuttoned, showing his fair yet muscular skin beneath, and a golden chain necklace. And the old man, Kuroko assumed that he was the photo shoot director. That man didn't have any distinct features that made him looked like a director, but Kuroko just knew it. The two men turned his head upon Kuroko's appearance, and the blonde-haired boy approaching her.

"So, you are the main female model for this photo shoot. I'm Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you," said him, holding Kuroko's right hand, "what's your name? I haven't known you, are you a newbie model?"

"No, I'm not a model," answered Kuroko bluntly, that resulting Kise in confused look.

The director approached them, and he frowned when he saw Kuroko, "Who are you? You're not Asakura Yumi-chan right? Who had brought you here?"

Kuroko was about to answer the director when suddenly she heard Riko's voice, "Kuroya-kun! What are you doing here?"

They all turned their attention into Riko. Kuroko pulled her hand from Kise's and walked to Riko, "Riko-san…"

Riko said to the director politely, "My name is Aida Riko. I'm sorry, Sir. But he is my staff. We are from Seirin Management, our talent Kagami Taiga are having a photo shoot session on the next set. He is not taking a part in this photo session."

The director smiled to Riko, "My name is Takada Soichiro. Yes I know. Looks like someone had mistaken him as our main female model," he turned his head and shouted to the staffs, "hey, who is the one brought him here?"

The man that pulled Kuroko's hand earlier walked to them, and confusedly said, "Takada-san, didn't you said that the model has a skinny body with a short blue hair, and usually dressed in androgyny style, so I thought that it was her," explained that man.

"You moron! It's not her! He is a boy, moreover he is this young lady's staff. Apologize to him!" the director poured his wrath to that poor staff.

"Ah I'm sorry for mistaken you as our main female model, I'm really sorry. I'll take you to the wardrobe room so you can change your clothes again and clean the make up from your face."

"It's alright," said Kuroko, and then he followed the man to the changing room. The director once again apologized to Riko, "I'm sorry, that man is our new staff, so he doesn't know much about models, that's why he had mistaken your staff as a model. But your staff is a real cute boy. At first I didn't know that he is a boy. He looked like a real cutie!"

Riko sweatdropped. _Crap, this is bad._ "Ah, it's no problem. Thank you for your help and excuse me," Riko bowed and walked to the wardrobe room, waiting for Kuroko. She was shocked when she recognized that a cute girl on the blue gown, stood in the center of the next photo set, was Kuroko. It's bad, no one supposed to know that Kuroko was a girl, except for her and her father. After Kuroko had done changing her clothes, Riko whispered to her, "What happened? Why did you suddenly disappeared by my side?"

"I was not disappeared on my own, Riko-san. Right after we arrived here, that man pulled my hand, saying that I was late for the photo shoot session. I was given the gown and high heels, and they didn't hear me even though I protested that I'm not a model," answered Kuroko.

Riko sighed, "Okay, next time I will hold your hand so you won't disappear again. Now let's go to Kagami-kun's photo set. They should be done in half an hour."

Kuroko followed behind Riko. But they didn't realize that a pair of golden orbs from the next photo set were watching on them. Yes, the model Kise Ryouta, had something on his mind.

_Kuroya-kun, she said? From Seirin Management? Kagamicchi is having photo shoot session here too? Then, that cute girl in midnight blue gown was… _thought Kise while he was doing some pose for the photo shoot.

A red haired boy with mismatched color orbs came out from a black car. He stood in front of a building. _So this is Seirin Management's office_, thought him. His mind was recalling the time when he had a conversation with his cousin last night.

_"So what is your point, Seijuurou?" asked a young man, with the same red locks, but had a pair of orange orbs, staring straight into his younger cousin. In front of him is Akashi Seijuurou, Teikou Management's top actor, also known as his cousin. Although he looked much more 'tame' than Akashi Seijuurou, somewhat he emitted an intimidating aura, even when he was doing nothing, only sat behind his desk. Maybe his tone of voice, which is always serious, made him a scary person. Perhaps that was something that every Akashi possesses. _

_"He is not mature yet, still like a green young leaf. His voice is exceptional, and my intuition say that he has more potentials within. We can't miss someone like him, Kazuya-nii," said the younger Akashi._

_Akashi Kazuya only nodded, "Do as you please, Seijuurou. After all, you never missed your intuition. All of our top talents are all from your recommendation. However," paused Kazuya, "I didn't have much time to scout this new talent named Kuroya, so everything about him will be your responsibility. Do you accept?"_

_Akashi smirked, "I gladly accepted. Leave it to me, Kazuya-nii. Shall we make a move as soon as possible?"_

_Kazuya smirked too, "As you wish, my cousin."_

Akashi Seijuurou stepped into the building, met the security on the front door. He asked the security, "Excuse me, can I meet Aida Kagetora-san? I'm from Teikou Management, apparently we are having some business issue. Show me the way to his office, please?" His voice sounded like a command, even he didn't intend to do so. It just like a nature for him. The security man, surprised by the sudden appearance of the top actor in front of him, but managed to hide his surprise and led the way to Aida Kagetora's office.

It was 7 pm now. Riko, Kagami, and Kuroko had just arrived at the Seirin's office, when the security passed the message from her father to Riko, "Riko-san, Kagetora-san said to me earlier that when you have arrived, you are supposed to go to his office right away. There is something that he want to discuss with you."

Riko nodded, "Okay, thank you Harada-san, he is in his office right now, isn't he?"

"Yes, but the guest from that popular agency haven't came out yet from Kagetora-san's office."

Hm? That popular agency? Riko's curiosity popped up, "Okay, Kagami-kun and Kuroya-kun, you two can go home."

"Hah? Didn't you say that we should evaluate the earlier photo shoot session with Kagetora-san?" asked Kagami.

"But, well, he is now are having a guest," Riko thought again, "Hm, maybe it will be alright if we all go to Dad's office. We can wait there. Maybe the guest from another agency is offering us a great business deal because of your new digital single, Kagami-kun! So let's go now!" chirped Riko, walking to her father's office.

"Excuse me," said Riko as she opened the door. They all went into the room, and what was in front of Riko nearly made her having a heart stroke. Isn't he that famous actor Akashi Seijuurou?

"Good evening, Aida Riko-san," greeted Akashi, "good evening also to you, Kagami Taiga-kun and I assume… Kuroya-kun?" Akashi tilted his head. His tone of voice was somewhat low and husky when he said 'Kuroya-kun', sent the chills down to the spine.

They all shocked.

* * *

Okay, what is Akashi's offer to Seirin? Wait for next chapter minna ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello minna~ Thank you for your review, favorites, and story alerts! Here I am with the third chapter! Ah, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you in previous chapter that I made every one in Seirin here called Riko by 'Riko-san', not 'Coach' like in the manga and anime version, cause it's hard to understand why they called her 'coach' when she was more like a manager in this story. Okay, enjoy the story every one! Looking forward to your review :)

**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. All characters except the OCs belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. I do not own the songs too. Maybe OOC. Sorry for bad grammars.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Are you… Akashi.. Seijuurou…from Teikou Management?" asked Riko, stuttered. _What is he doing here?_

"Yes, I am."

Kagami and Kuroko couldn't hide their shock expression. Kuroko, who was always put up blank expression, left her mouth agape. Who didn't know Akashi Seijuurou? He didn't expect to meet him in three days after his first single with Kagami released. Akashi took his steps forward, getting closer to Kuroko, and stopped by few inches in front of the teal-blue haired teen. He gazed deep through Kuroko's orbs. He observed every single detail on Kuroko's appearance. "Interesting," he said. Kuroko just stared back to Akashi, and she rested her palm on Akashi's chest and pushed him back a little, "Please keep a fair distance between us, I'm feeling uneasy with you being that close."

Akashi just raised his eyebrows, "Well, sorry then."

"What sort of business you have down here, Akashi-san?" asked Riko, cautiously. _Dangerous, I don't know why but he sure gave off some aura. No, Riko, don't let yourself being pressured due to his aura. He is just a boy, not a dangerous villain._

"I have talked to Kagetora-san earlier, and he told me that he wanted to wait for your arrival before making agreement with us," explained Akashi. He walked back to his previous place, then he sat on a chair in front of Kagetora's desk.

"What agreement?"

Akashi crossed his arms, "It's about me, as representative of the Teikou Management's CEO, offered Seirin Management a short term of collaboration among our best talents. Specifically, we are interested in the new talent you have just debuted not a long time ago, the one who were featuring in Kagami Taiga's new digital single. I think it is a worth deal, having work together with another experienced singer for a debutant like him."

"Wait," Riko cut him off, "I know that Kuroya-kun has an interesting voice, but why? Isn't it too fast for him? I mean, I didn't expect that someone from Teikou Management will be interested in him and offer us a collaboration."

"No, it's not too fast for someone with an incredible talent like him," Akashi smiled, "Remember us, the Generation of Miracles? We all gained the top level just within a year since we made our first debut. I have listened to Kagami and Kuroya's new single, and I come here today not just to make the deal with you, but I have to ensure his real potential talent. So Kuroya-kun, let me hear your voice, will you?"

Kagami couldn't stand it. Kuroya was assigned to be his partner, and they wanted to make a collaboration with Kuroya, not bothered by asking his opinion first? He couldn't accept it, "Hey you, who are you suddenly ask Kuroya to…"

"It's okay, Kagami-kun. If you wish to hear my voice, Akashi-kun, then…"

**_My tired body unwinds with vanilla and the breeze, as I talked with you in my dream  
Someday we'll reach that promised place. Someday we'll reach that promised place_**

**_At the shop I always visit on my way home from club, I sit by the window  
There's various talking and silence around me as I drink my vanilla shake _**

**_My presence is hidden. You're completely surprised  
Nowadays this is normal  
Looks like I've found a teammate_**

**_We probably met by chance _**

**_But it's alright to believe that it was inevitable_**

_**And now with all our might**_

_**We may forget to wipe our sweat**_

**_After school, a suffocating heat built up in my chest  
Like the midsummer light, I reached my hand out for tomorrow  
My tired body unwinds with vanilla and the breeze, as I talked with you in my dream  
Someday we'll reach that promised place_**

"Okay, stop there," Akashi clapped his hands, "As expected, you have an incredible voice."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun," mumbled Kuroko.

"You have to know that it is me who discovered his cute voice!" chirped Riko proudly, just like a mother boasting off his son.

"I know that, Riko-san. You actually have my praise about having such a sharp eye on talents scouting. That's why I'm here to help you developing his talent. Getting a chance to collaborate with experienced singer is a rare opportunity for a debutant like him, am I wrong?"

Riko hummed, "Then? With whom you are going to make Kuroya-kun collaborate with?"

"Currently we are having three of Generation of Miracles who had a good talent in singing, although only one who is the best among all," said Akashi, referring to Aomine, "if you are happened to not know, they are Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, and Midorima Shintarou. However, as for beginning, I want to offer you a collaboration with our top model Kise Ryouta. I know that he is known for his flawless act in front of the camera, but if I recall his album were quite a big hit before. His voice is not that bad, though that his type of voice is tend to be compatible with kind of pop songs. Isn't it good to have another duet album with him, Kuroya-kun?"

Riko furrowed her eyebrows, "But, we are planned to make his…"

"…appearance on public later, right?" responded Akashi, "Kagetora-san had explained to me that Kuroya-kun here yet to make his first public appearance. I know it's still long to make his official live performance debut, so that's why this time I'm going to make a collaboration album and released it by the same way as you did, by releasing digital single first."

Everyone in the room remained silent. Aida Kagetora was the first one to break the ice, "So, you've heard all from Akashi-kun, Riko. So, do you agree with this? As far as I see, this is probably a good chance for Kuroya-kun's career in the future."

Riko let a heavy breath, "It is fine with me, but…" she glanced to Kuroko, "I think it's up to Kuroya-kun. Let him to decide."

Akashi turned his gaze to Kuroko, "So what is your decision, Kuroya-kun?"

Kuroko, felt uneasy due to being the center of interest from everybody in this room, finally answered, "Please give me a time to think about it. After all, this is too sudden. I've just debuted three days ago."

Akashi stood up from the chair, "Alright, I will give you a week to think about it. You don't need to hurry. Then, I will take my leave now. Thank you for your time, Kagetora-san. Good evening," with that Akashi walked out of the room. He whispered when he passed beside Kuroko, "I will expect good news from you, Kuroya-kun."

The door closed.

"Okay, now it just like you have requested, think about it, Kuroya-kun. Tell us your decision before 5 days from now, then we will inform it to Teikou Management," said Riko, "and Kagami-kun, thank you for your hardwork today. As for tomorrow, you will have an interview with Rockin' Up Monthly Magazine, along with Kuroya-kun."

"Isn't he supposed to not let his face be officially announced to public yet? Why will he do an interview along with me then?" asked Kagami.

"I've already told the editor to not take any single of photoshoot on Kuroya-kun, so don't you worry. You can get rest now, Kagami-kun. Ah, Kuroya-kun, we want to have a little talk with you, stay back here for few minutes."

"Okay, Riko-san."

"Then, see you tomorrow everyone," waved Kagami before he left the room.

"You can sit down, Kuroya-kun," Kagetora let Kuroko to sit in front of him, "so what's the matter, Riko?"

Riko closed her eyes, then she gripped Kuroko's shoulder, "Really you, how come you wandering off when we were in the photo shoot studio earlier, huh?!"

"N-no, it's not like I'm leaving on my own, actually…" Kuroko stuttered, got frightened by Riko's wrath. In Kuroko's eyes, Riko turned to have both eyes radiating the wrath and her shadow was getting bigger and bigger.

"You could have raised your voice! You're a boy here, Kuroya-kun! I mean, you're debuting as Kuroya, a boy with cute voice, aren't you? Back then you had agreed with me to do this, with all consequences. You should be more confident, more brave, don't hesitate to refuse them, even though your voice is a bit cute! Where is your usual self, going bluntly all the time?"

Kuroko shifted her gaze down, "I'm sorry, Riko-san."

Kagetora raised his hands, "Wow wow, what happened really? Why are suddenly getting mad at her, Riko?"

Riko walked toward nearer sofa and dropped her body there, "Kuroya-kun was missing when I was watching Kagami-kun's preparation. I searched him all over the place, but I couldn't find him anywhere. As I went back to the previous place, he was standing on the next photo shoot set, wearing a gown and ready to make a pose with a random male model there. How could I hold back the surprise to find you wrapped in that gown huh Kuroya-kun? It's as if my heart would jump out from my body in an instant!" Riko panted, as she burst out his anger to the blank-faced teen.

"I had protested though, but they didn't hear me," Kuroko sulked a bit. After all, she was the one who had been dragged all the way, had been mistaken as their model, and in the end she had to receive Riko's wrath. _It's pretty unfair_, she thought.

"Dakara I said that you should be more brave, Kuroya-kun! Let out your boyish side!"

"I understand, Riko-san."

"Okay, now Riko, don't mad at her anymore, kay? Let her rest. So Kuroya-kun, don't forget the interview tomorrow, you can go home now," Kagetora smiled, "and if you don't like to have Riko mad at you again, then be careful another time."

"Arigatou, Kagetora-san. Good evening," then Kuroko went out of the room. She went to the practice room, got her bag inside the locker, then moved out of the building. There he found Kagami was leaning onto the wall, gazing into the night sky.

"What are you doing here, Kagami-kun? Shouldn't you back home already?" Kuroko stood beside Kagami, which was resulting in Kagami jumped in shock.

"Ku-Kuroya! Y-you! Damnit… don't appear from nowhere like that! Since when you were here, seriously?" shouted Kagami. Really, for last three months, he had to endure from a shock therapy like this. He knew that his smaller partner had a low presence, and he still get fooled almost every day.

"I have just been here less than a minute ago," Kuroko still put up that blank façade, but Kagami could see that his eyes were gleamed by excitement.

"Damn, is it fun to see me shocked by your low presence every day? Can't you at least care about me, how if I get a sudden heart-stroke because of you!"

"It's alright Kagami-kun, someone baka like you will not die easily. Also, yes, it's fun to see Kagami-kun surprised," said Kuroko, with a faint smile in lips.

_That smile again, how could it appear so cute in my eyes_, thought Kagami. Before he getting further with his thoughts, he tried to change the topic, "By the way Kuroko, how about we hit Maji Burger? I will treat you a vanilla shake, err… it's kind of… to congratulate you for your debut, how?"

Kuroko' eyes lit up by happiness, "Seriously?"

"Tch, I'm serious, off course."

"Then, let's go, Kagami-kun. Thank you, I didn't know that sometime you can be this kind to people."

"WHAT? Hey, then I take back my words! I will not treat you then! Oi, come back, Kuroya!" Kagami started to run after Kuroko, who had run earlier, heading toward Maji Burger.

Kuroko laughed. _Hell yeah, how long it had been since the last time she laughed like this_. Kuroko immediately made a mental note, not to forget to tell 'him' as soon as she had arrived in her house later.

* * *

So, who is this 'him' ? I will not tell you in the next chapter, 'he' has to wait for the right time, hehe~

By the way, which one is better, when I wrote down the character song here, only the translation lyrics or both the romaji and translation lyrics? Please give me your advice :) Thank you minna~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello minna-san~ Here is the fourth chapter :) Ah I'm sorry that once again I should make change, for the song lyrics, I decided to add the romaji parts as well, so the image where the character was singing the song can be imagined easily :) Happy reading minna~ Feel free to review ;-P

**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. All characters except the OCs belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. I do not own the songs too. Maybe OOC. Sorry for bad grammars.**

* * *

Chapter 4 :

Kuroko crouched down, as she watching Nigou having his breakfast. A faint smile lingered on her lips, while she was stroking Nigou's fur, "Be a good boy, okay? I'm heading to school now. Ittekimasu," then she proceed to stand up, left her house. She walked to the nearest station, still holding her favorite book in hand. She found her low presence were useful in this time. She managed to slip through the crowd and got a seat in the train. As the train began to leave the station, so did her mind, recalled some memories from yesterday.

_"…offered Seirin Management a short term of collaboration with our best talents. Specifically, we are interested in the new talent you have just debuted not a long time ago, the one who were featuring in Kagami Taiga's new digital single. I think it is a worth deal, having work together with another experienced singer for a debutant like him."_

Then she recalled the time when she talked to 'him'.

_"Well, it's up to you, Kuroko. Indeed, it's a good chance for you, to bring up to the next level. After all, you are the one who had chosen this path. If you don't want to be a professional singer, then why did you choose to join Seirin back then?"_

_"It's because you were the one who told me that there are many ways to reach the top in this entertainment industry."_

_He chuckled, "Well yeah, that's true that I'm the one who have said it, but I only gave you an advice, and you didn't have to follow it anyway. Since you have chosen this, I hope you will give your all. I believe it will lead you to your dream eventually, somehow, someday. Now, sleep tight, then make a right decision, okay?"_

Kuroko let out a heavy breath, as her mind wandering off to the first time she met Riko.

_"My name is Aida Riko, I am from Seirin Management. I have paid attention to you for some past days. I often see you around this park, you had a cute face and a slender figure. Those are potential assets to be an actress, you know?"_

And now her mind began to wandering to the time when she joined Seirin Entertainment.

_"Riko-san, I agree to join this entertainment. I have been thinking all the time, why did you change your offer to me from an actress to a singer, and I've came up to my decision. Let me join Seirin Entertainment as a singer, Riko-san."_

Kuroko had to admit it. It was her decision on the first place, to join Seirin as a singer. _Maybe that time I had my mind was not in a clear state_, sighed Kuroko. Singing was not her passion, the only thing she always obsessed with was acting, and being a famous actress was the dream she had been looking up to since young age. And on top of that, she had made a promise, to be on the same stage as 'him'. But, now she ended up as a singer, and she was given a chance, by Akashi Seijuurou from Teikou Management. She wondered how the fate would bring her to her dream, and how would the people see him later. _Speaking of which, what would Okaasan and Otousan say to me, if they knew that I had made a debut as a singer_, thought Kuroko as she arrived on the school's gate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuroko and Kagami now sat beside each other, ready for an interview. The one who interviewed them was Yamada Naoki-san, from Rockin' Up Monthly Magazine, a magazine which you could say as a bible for those who love pop and rock music. Kuroko and Kagami had a little surprise, since Yamada-san was far from they had thought before. He had a moderate style in fashion, by coming up with a plain polo shirt along with grey trousers, and a black leather jacket draped over his shoulders. His hair styled to the left, boosted up his neat image, despite the fact that he was a reporter from a music magazine. Kuroko and Kagami had thought in unison that Yamada-san would be the one with the rock-and-roll style, but they all were wrong.

"Good afternoon, Kagami Taiga-kun and Kuroya-kun. I'm Yamada Naoki from Rockin' Up Monthly Magazine. It's nice to meet you two, and I'm counting on you two," he said politely, receiving nods and words '_I'm counting on you too_' from two younger boys in front of him, "I believe that you two have had his photo session earlier with us, as to be featured on the magazine's cover. So let's start up with the image that you would like to have in your new album, Kagami-kun. What image you wanted for this second album, and what's the difference from the first album?"

Earlier before the interview began, Riko surprisingly asked the staff from Rockin' Up Monthly Magazine to change the theme of the photo session. She let Kuroko to join the photo session, of course without showing her face to the camera. Kagami, with a simple black shirt and jeans pants, was looking down with his left hand on top of a basketball. The light shone bright behind him, enveloped his figure, while he was smiling warmly. His red-black hair was styled naturally, and the light had accentuated more to his shining bright red hair, made him looked flawless. And there was a hand, with slender fingers and pale skin tone, holding the basketball from the bottom. It was Kuroko's hand, obviously. That left all the people on the room were in awe, wondering how could Kagami make that kind of expression.

Kagami cleared his throat, "Ah, well, for the second album we want to make it different from the first one. In this album we coming up as a duet, bring out the theme 'to reach the dream together'. The songs lyrics say it all, though. Usually, I come up with that cool and wild image, like you always say on the media. But this time, I have found a partner, with whom together will eventually reach our dreams, as the top singers in Japan."

"I see, now the theme is 'together with my partner', huh? That's awesome, Kagami-kun. Considering that nowadays many people seem to do everything by their owns, your songs will change those thoughts by telling people that it is not wrong to have more faith on your partner, even that will be a strong power to reach the goal, right?"

Kagami scratched his cheek, "I'm not expecting to make such a drastical change on people, though. It's just my expression of feelings, since the songs were made by me and Kuroya."

"Really? Sugoi, tell us more about it!" said Yamada enthusiastically.

Kagami glanced to Kuroko before he took a deep breath, _that was why he hated interview doings, such a long explanation. Well, he would make it short_, "Yeah, for the second album, I composed the songs along with Kuroya. I came up with the idea, then Kuroya wrote the lyrics, and with the help from other staff, we made it into the full songs."

"Wow, that's great, Kagami-kun, now for Kuroya-kun here, I believe that this is your first debut. Congratulation for that! Having Kagami-kun as a partner sure a great advantage for you, since you can learn many things from him as a more experienced singer. Tell us what have you learned from him so far and what's your feelings about your first debut!"

Kuroko twitched. Hell she was so nervous with this, "Yeah, thank you. It's no doubt that I'm so nervous just by thinking to my first debut. I'm happy, to make a debut along with a famous rock star such as Kagami-kun. I should thank Aida Riko-san, Aida Kagetora-san, and every one in Seirin Management to let me sing with Kagami-kun. As for what I have learned from him so far, it's…"

Kuroko looked at Kagami beside her, who gave her a confused look, "…that how much Kagami-kun love to sing, has affected me to give my all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The interview had ended, and after every one had exchanged 'thanks for the good work', Kagami suddenly grabbed Kuroko's hand and dragged him. Kuroko, feeling that the grip on her hand were too tight, tried to stop Kagami, "It hurts, Kagami-kun, let go of my hand!" Kuroko raised her voice, but to no avail. Kagami still had the tight grip on her wrist, as now they had been out of the magazine's office building.

"Kagami-kun, please stop. Where do you want to go?" Kuroko asked as she tried to snapped Kagami's hand from her. But again, Kagami was too strong for her. _Looks like I had to use it_, Kuroko thought. She inhaled the air deeply, then she opened the mouth.

"STOP IT, KAGAMI-KUN!"

All people around suddenly turned their attention to the teal blue haired teen upon hearing a loud, baritone voice. Kagami stopped on his track, he turned his head and found a pair of furious eyes was glaring at him, "Was that your voice, Kuroya?"

The said teen still glared at him. _It's obvious then whose voice it was, _"Heh, I don't know that you can make such a loud voice."

"I have said to you, stop it Kagami-kun," Kuroko snapped Kagami's hand off of her wrist, "honestly, where do you want to go, Kagami-kun? What's wrong with you?"

Kagami planted a mocked smile on his lips, "You said what's wrong? That's my line, damn you!" He took a step forward, towered in front of Kuroko.

"It's me that supposed to ask you, what the hell was wrong with you, Kuroya? What's your point by saying 'how much Kagami-kun love to sing, has affected me to give my all' huh? I don't get it at all! You said that you had affected by me, yet I have never seen you singing with any expression on your face! Is that what you called 'had been affected by my singing'?"

Kuroko just kept her mouth shut, which made Kagami was more desperate, "Listen Kuroya! I don't know what is your reason to join Seirin Management, but if you don't have any passion in singing, you better quit this. Stop joking around, this is not a job for someone who don't even love to sing in the first place."

"I don't intend to make fun of this, Kagami-kun. But, let me tell you, actually, I joined Seirin not to aim for being a professional singer. It was the first time when someone had said to me that I had such a good voice, which I never realized until now."

"Then, I have made it clear for you, just quit, Kuroya."

"No, I haven't finished my explanation, Kagami-kun. At first I didn't know, what was I doing actually. But it's true when we were practicing together, I kind of know how much you love singing. Still, I can't get my mind clear, whether it's good or not to keep on with this path. Because this is the only way to achieve my dream, after all."

"Oi, Kuroya, if you don't want to quit, then give it your best! It's too late for you to withdraw from this industry. Don't you know that you have a talent in singing and writing the song lyrics? It is not something that every one possesses. Perhaps, this is the path that is destined for you."

Kagami, feeling guilty after dragged Kuroko all the way there, then patted Kuroko's head, "About earlier, I'm sorry, but I want you to come with me" Kagami said, then proceed to walk ahead of Kuroko.

Kuroko just walked behind Kagami, silence befall between those two. After they had walked for 15 minutes, finally Kagami stopped. There was a café in front of them, "This is a café where indie bands have live performances every day. The owner is an acquaintance of mine. Come with me," said Kagami, looked at Kuroko from his shoulder. Kuroko just followed Kagami. That was the first time she went to a café to watch some indie's live performance. There were two parts inside the building, half was used as a café, where people could sit and enjoy their meals, while half of it was used as stage and hall where the audience could enjoy the live performance. Kagami greeted a man with a scary look on his face. A dragon tattoo on his arm made him scarier.

"Yo Rei, long time no see!" Kagami put his arm around the bald man's shoulder.

"Oh, it's you Taiga. Congratz for your new digital single, man! Well, you sure give off those celebrity aura now, geez!" said the man called Rei, laughing upon Kagami's arrival.

"Shut up, you old man! What the heck is celebrity aura!" Kagami laughed, then diverting his gaze to the stage. There was a random indie band, performing their song on the stage, "sure it's a long time since the last time I had my live performance here."

"That sure years ago, Taiga! You haven't joined Seirin Management at that time!"

"Brings back memories," Kagami chuckled. Then as if he just remembered something, he went to Kuroko, "Oi, you just wait here, okay? I need to do something. Just enjoy the live music, okay?"

Kuroko only nodded. Since she didn't know what to do, she chose to keep silent and wait for Kagami. She then observed the people around her. This crowd, loud voice, and passionate live performance were strange for her. She couldn't take her eyes off of the stage, immersed to the joy crowd.

"Thank you for watching our performance! Thanks for your support, guys!"

Kuroko found herself clapping her hands along with the other audience. _What's this feeling?_

The indie band's personnel started to retreat from the stage. Then, a red-black haired boy came to the stage. Kuroko's eyes widened, as people began whispering and some girls squealing. _Kagami-kun! What are you doing there?_

Kagami pull the microphone, "I'm sorry for suddenly intrude tonight's show, guys! But I feel like to recall some memories, back then when I still had my live performance in this place. Thank you for Rei, for allowing me to sing in this stage tonight."

A loud screams broke out from the audience. Kuroko shivered, never she expected that Kagami-kun was this popular.

Some boys went up to the stage, got into their respective position. Kuroko now completely in shock, after realized that those guys were Koganei, Furihata, and Tsuchida! _Why are they doing here? _As Kagami nodded his head, the music started to flow, and it hit Kuroko. It's their song!

**_Tatoeba ore ga hitori dattara  
Doko made yareta? Doko made yuketa darou?  
Attouteki na chikara no mae de  
Nasusube mo naku tachitsukusu no ka?_**

_* For example, if I was alone  
How far could I get to? How far could I get to go?  
In front of an overwhelming strength  
Would I stand still at my wit's end? *_

Kuroko, unconsciously, raised her hand to cover her mouth. _This song even hasn't released yet! What is he thinking?_

**_Shoumei shitai ima wa mada muri demo itsuka  
Jibun no sonzai subete wo kakete_**

_* I want to prove something, it might be impossible for now, but it will be possible one day  
I will risk my entire existence *_

_Why did he go that far for me?_

**_(I SHOUT!) Motto ooki na (YOU SHOUT!) chikara ni nare!  
(WE SHOUT!) Tayoru dake janaku mazu wa  
(LET'S SHOUT!) Hitori zutsu ga (BIG SHOUT!) chikara ni nare!  
(KEEP SHOUT!) Sara naru shinka wo chikai atte  
Yume no saki e tamerawazu ni_**

_* (I SHOUT!) Become (YOU SHOUT!) a bigger power!  
(WE SHOUT!) Not just relying, first,  
(LET'S SHOUT!) Every single one of us (BIG SHOUT!) should become a power!  
(KEEP SHOUT!) Vow to evolve even further  
Don't hesitate until we reach our dreams *_

…

Kagami raised his fist towards Kuroko when the song ended. Kuroko just saw at him hesitantly, then he raised his right hand to make a match fist. Then a warm smiled appeared in Kagami's face, the same smile as she saw on the photo session with Rockin' Up Magazine. After mumbled 'thank you', Kagami jumped off from the stage, storming onto the direction where Kuroko stood. Right in front of Kuroko, still panted heavily after singing, once again Kagami raised his fist, "I don't know what your reason is when you joined Seirin, but I believe that you also love to sing deep down in your heart. Remember when we made this song? Let me say it once again, let's work together! Be my partner and I will bring you to that place, to be the acknowledged singers in Japan!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagami glanced to the door of practice room. He didn't come again today. Riko had said two days ago that Kuroya was not feeling well, thus he couldn't practice. Fortunately, there were no schedule for both teens yet, so Kagami just went to the office for practicing. Speaking of which, after what he had done that night, Riko was mad like hell at him. No wonder, after he had recklessly made a live performance without Riko's consent, let alone that song haven't released yet. But now he started to think of Kuroya again.

Kuroya. _Back then, why I suddenly felt the urge to pat his head?_

Kagami looked at his palm. _It's soft, his teal blue locks felt so soft on my palm_. _Arrrrrrgh, why did I do it back then_, Kagami shook his head off desperately. _Where were you now? Have you decided about Akashi's offer?_

He went to Kagetora's office. He should go to see Kuroya. He wanted to ask Kuroya's address from Riko, though he might receive Riko's wrath once again. After all, Riko still hadn't calmed down yet. But, he dared to give it a try and opened Kagetora's office.

And there Kuroya stood in front of Kagetora and Riko.

"Wha- Kuroya!" Kagami was surprised when he found Kuroya there.

"Yes, Kagami-kun. I have made my decision. I want to be your partner, and I will accept Akashi-kun's offer. I will not hesitant again to walk down this path."

* * *

Okay, in this story, instead of Kuroko made a promise to Kagami to make him the number 1 in Japan, it was Kagami who made a promise to Kuroko. Sorry for the earlier chapters up to this one, there is still no fluff yet with Kiseki no Sedai. But, I promised there will be soon, as Kuroko agreed to have a collaboration with them. Keep supporting this story, minna :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again minna-san~ I'm sorry for late update, I'm getting busy with my school assignment. But I tried to make an update at least once a week. Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and story alerts as well! It made me so happy :) Enjoy your time to read this fresh new chapter, everyone :)

* * *

Chapter 5 :

A teal blue haired teen stepped into Teikou Management's office. Since it was as crowd as usual, it was easier for Kuroko to decrease her presence even more. She just following the flow of the crowd, and she could break through and made her way to the elevator, without any body noticed her. _Just go to the highest floor and get to the room at the end point of the hallway_, repeated Kuroko inside her mind. _I wondered though what had awaited me_, thought Kuroko as she checked her outfit once again. It was a bit strange, since Akashi had told her earlier to come to Teikou Management's office by wearing her usual outfit for practice, and he also mentioned about to go there all alone. _A plain sky blue shirt along with navy green pants, wouldn't it be too casual for meeting with the Teikou's director? _Kuroko still confused by Akashi's words as the elevator stopped at the highest floor. The door then slide open, revealing a quiet and exquisite hallway in front of him, with a wooden door at the end of the hallway. _Is that the director's room?_ Kuroko couldn't help but astonished by the sight before her eyes. It was like a part of a five-star hotel. Marble floor, obscure and antique lamps throughout the wall, but it was very quiet, almost nobody could be seen here. Kuroko felt a little anxious before she stepped out from the elevator. As soon as she had set her foot on the floor, the wooden door at the end of hallway swung open. A handsome yet intimidating face, with fiery red locks greeted her. He closed the door and leaned his body against the wooden door. He was doing nothing, just stood there, but Kuroko could read his gesture that indicated her to come toward his direction. Kuroko then started to walk over there, and by the time she stopped only a meter in front of the red-haired teen, she could hear his calm and composed voice.

"It's nice to see you again, Kuroya. As expected, you would not turn me down," said Akashi, while he taking a glance to his watch on his left wrist, "and you come in time too. I shall praise you for coming in exact time, Kuroya."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko finally found her voice, "isn't it too casual to met with the director in this kind of outfit?" asked Kuroko anxiously, finally couldn't help but uneasy with Akashi's outfit choice for her.

"It is fine, can you see my outfit? It is as casual as yours, isn't it? And the director had no objection with this," Akashi assured Kuroko smoothly, "also it is your first day to work with us…" murmured Akashi in a low voice, which earning him a question look from Kuroko. Akashi held the door's knob and turned his head, "Now shall we go inside?" And the door opened.

It was a huge room and no less luxurious than the hallway before. The same marble floor, with comfy cream sofa at the left side, a wooden bookshelf, plasma TV on the wall, a chandelier, and a standard office desk. Classic yet so deluxe. The only difference among this room and the hallway outside was that this room was filled by some good looking teens and a dignified young man. Kuroko's nervousness increased, when every pair of eyes were paying direct attention to her.

"Every one, I would like to introduce our new partner here. This is Kuroya from Seirin Management, whom from now on will have a collaboration with us," Akashi explained to the rest in this room.

The young man, with the same fiery red hair as Akashi's, stood up from his seat. _Most likely he is the director of Teikou Management_, assumed Kuroko by looking at his appearance.

"Welcome to Teikou Management, Kuroya-kun. Nice to see you. It is indeed a short working period among us, but please take care of us as well," said the young man, "firstly, I want to introduce myself, I am Akashi Kazuya, as the director of Teikou Management. May I know your real name, since 'Kuroya' is your stage name, I assume? It will be more convenient for us to address each other with our real names," asked Kazuya politely.

_Polite and calm, yet so intimidating._

Kuroko gulped. Riko had told him before that her real name was not to be told to them anyway. Kuroko agreed on this, since she did not want to tell everything about her to strangers, especially in their first meeting.

"I am Kuroya, please take care of me from now on. Since it is a short working period among talents from two different agencies, I find that I need not to tell you my real name beside my stage name 'Kuroya'. My real name has nothing to do with the collaboration, right?" defended Kuroko.

Everyone in the room gasped at Kuroko's words except the two Akashis. Instead, faint smirks plastered on their faces. _How bluntly_, thought Kazuya, which turning his smirk into a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry if it is inconvenient for you, Kuroya-kun, but if you wish to be called as 'Kuroya', then it's fine. Well, it's just a matter of the way you address each others, after all," said Kazuya. _Indeed, he was as interesting as Seijuurou told me_, thought Kazuya.

"Thank you for your understanding, Akashi-san," said Kuroko.

"You can call me by my first name, Kuroya-kun. Besides, there are two Akashi here, so it will be easier for you to call me by my first name. Ah, I'm sorry for my bad manners, how could I let our business partner just standing at the center of my room? Please have your seat," pointed Kazuya to the sofa.

"Thank you again, ano… Kazuya-san, then," mumbled Kuroko, "but I'm fine this way," said Kuroko as she remained at her place.

"Okay, it's up to you. Seijuurou will tell you the detail. Please enjoy yourself here, as I still have something to do. Excuse me," stated Kazuya before he walked up to the door and left the room.

As Kazuya left the room, everyone there except Akashi sighed in unison. Kise, had been sitting straight up before, then leaned his back to the sofa, "Uwaaah, so scary~ Even he only chuckled back then but I could feel a chill sent down to my spine!"

Midorima pushed up his glasses, "Are you talking about Kuroya's answer to Kazuya-san? Yeah, I was pretty shocked too, nanodayo."

"I agree with Mido-chin," said Murasakibara as he tried to open a new snack bag.

"After all, today's Oha Asa said that there will be an encounter with an interesting person. It is true that he is quite interesting since he is the first one who were not intimidated by Kazuya-san on their first meeting," continued Midorima, his eyes on Kuroko.

"So, is he the reason why you told us to come to Kazuya-san's room, huh?" asked Aomine as he turned his head to Akashi, "tch, I thought Kazuya-san would say some nice upcoming project for me, but now he is leaving us here."

Akashi took his steps, and walked forward to Kazuya's desk, "Relax, Daiki, now I want to tell you the details on the collaboration between Teikou and Seirin," he sat on the desk, arms crossed in front of his chest, "Now, Kuroya-kun, I believe you have known us here, but let me introduce ourselves. The one who has a glasses on and holding a frog puppet is Midorima Shintarou, our seiyuu. The one who has his snacks on his hand is Murasakibara Atsushi, specialty in filming commercials. The one who is currently sitting on the sofa is Kise Ryouta, our number-one model. And the last one who is just standing there beside the sofa is Aomine Daiki, our rockstar. And I am an actor, Akashi Seijuurou."

Kuroko nodded. She still remembered when she asked Riko about the Generation of Miracles, a group of teen prodigies in entertainment industry. Kuroko only knew Akashi, since she is interested in acting, and knew a little about the other. She had heard their well known achievement as the top entertainers now in Japan, but that was as far as she knew.

Kise Ryouta, the most popular teen model now in Japan. He has many fans, from a little girl to the aunties. He often featured in many fashion magazines, nearly every month his photo could be found either as the cover model or in featured pages inside. His blond locks, along with enchanting golden orbs and sharp jaw line, enlightened by his warm and cheerful smile, had made nearly every teenage girl fell on his feet. His tall and slender figure yet quite muscular made him even more flawless.

Midorima Shintarou, the most popular seiyuu in Japan. Every girl would fall in love upon hearing his tender voice in various anime, movies, and drama cd. He had filled up many notable roles, from a 5-years-old boy until a wise king character. His cool face, featured by his light green orbs framed with glasses made him even more popular. He had won the Seiyuu Awards this year as the best voice. However, he always made others rather surprised with his strong believe in horoscope, even always bring his lucky item every day and every where. Despite his main job as seiyuu, sometimes he was offered to be a model, mainly by men suit company, since his cool and mature image fitted best with classic men suit.

Aomine Daiki, the most popular rockstar in Japan. He was well known for his wild, beast image of a rockstar. His deep and manly voice, suited best with the hard-beat, rock music. His skill in playing guitar and controlling the stage were not to be demeaned. His tanned skin, muscular figure, and sharp eyesight coming from his midnight blue orbs made him as one of the sexiest male nowadays in japan –as said by most recent poles conducted in various media.

Murasakibara Atsushi, the most popular commercials model. You can say that almost candy and snacks commercials were using him as their main model. People would easily found him on every TV channel, as long as there were snacks, candies, ice creams, or other food commercials. His childish attitude and fondness of sugar-related food had made him as the best in filming commercials. But, though he was often fooling around, he was somewhat popular among girls too. Having an abnormal height for teen on his age, his matching purple orbs and shoulder length locks earned him many fans.

Akashi Seijuurou, the most popular actor. Called as the most talented teen among the Generation of Miracles, he actually was the leader of the Generation of Miracles. He possessed superb talent in acting. His acting was always stunning, played every role perfectly. Rumor said that he never made a single mistake in film shooting. In recent interviews it revealed that he always get the first rank in his school, also he was good in playing shogi, basketball, and even riding horse. His mismatched red and yellow orbs, bloody red locks, and well built muscle in his body made him even more handsome. It was no secret that he was the successor of Akashi Group, the most influenced and powerful business group in Japan. Even inside the Teikou Management he was the most respected man beside his cousin, Akashi Kazuya. He was simply a manifestation from a word 'perfect'.

" As for you guys, I think you all have heard before that Kuroya here will make a collaboration with us. From now on, I expect you guys to have a good relationship with him. Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, and Atsushi, greet him properly."

"Nice to meet you, Kuroya. Can I ask you what are your zodiac and your blood type?"

"Say, Akachin, who is him? Is he a commercial model like me? Never heard of him~," asked Murasakibara.

"Murasakicchi, didn't you know? He is the one who is singing together with Kagamicchi on his new digital single. Ah, Kuroya, are you the one who was mistaken as the main female model at the last photo session with Abe Jewelry? Uwaah, you're so cute back then! I thought you were a girl since you were so cute!" Kise said cheerfully.

Akashi raised his eyebrows, "Have you met with Kuroya before, Ryouta?"

Kise nodded, "I think so, Akashicchi! Since there is not many people with that teal blue hair and same posture as him, I'm sure that he is the one I saw at that photo session."

"Is that true, Kuroya?" asked Akashi, turned his attention to Kuroko. Kuroko then remembered the day when he was dragged by a random staff at Kagami's photo session set. _So it was Kise Ryouta who had the role as main model there_, thought Kuroko.

"Hai, I was attending Kagami-kun's photo session at that time when a staff had mistaken me as another photoshoot's female main model, " said Kuroko as she scratched her cheek.

"Huh, no wonder his voice sounds cute, since his form just like a girl," said Aomine as he approached Kuroko, "hey, are you even eating properly? You don't have some muscles there," continued Aomine while lifting Kuroko's arm.

"Enough, Daiki. Now I will tell you the important thing, that the one who will make a collaboration with Kuroya is you, Ryouta," stated Akashi.

"Whaaaaat? Why me?" Kise responded quickly.

"You don't like it, Ryouta?"

Kise's eyes lit up by overwhelmed happiness, "Of course not, Akashicchi! You know that I like his voice from the first time I heard Kagamicchi's new single! I'm so happy!" Kise began approached Kuroko. He threw his arm over Kuroko's shoulder, "Let's be a good partner, Kuroyacchi! I'm looking forward to sing together on the same stage!"

"That will not be possible Ryouta," cut Akashi.

"Eh? Why, Akashicchi? Isn't he going to sing with me?" protested Kise.

"That's true, but we are following Seirin's condition here, that Kuroya isn't suppose to show himself in public yet. Thus, we will make a digital single of Ryouta and Kuroya and released it online like Seirin did as well," explained Akashi.

"Eeeh, it's no fun, Akashicchi, I thought I'm gonna sing and entertain the audience together on a stage like I did before," pouted Kise, again.

"Hmm, it means that you are against this idea then, Ryouta. It is fine by me, I just need to replace you with Daiki after all, you wouldn't mind it, Kuroya?"

"Eh, it's up to you, after all you are the one who offered me this partnership," answered Kuroko bluntly.

"Heh, actually I don't mind it. Shouldn't it be me who going to partner up with him? I'm the singer here, after all. Kise, your main job is model, isn't it? So you don't have to sing with him," teased Aomine.

"Noooo! No, Akashicchi! I want to sing with Kuroyacchi! Don't pair him up with Aominecchi!" Kise cried out.

Aomine hit Kise's head, "Oi, what do you mean to not pair him up with me?!"

"Okay then Ryouta, I don't accept any objection from you anymore. Now it is time for you two too see Momoi in practice room. It is essential to polish your vocal technique. Especially you, Ryouta, it has been nearly 6 months since your previous album, isn't it? You need to get your shape back before recording the song," Akashi instructed.

"So that's why you told me to come with my usual outfit for practice, Akashi-kun," said Kuroko.

"True, Kuroya. And for the others, you can continue your practice as programmed, unless you have another schedule today. Make sure you check your upcoming schedule in Momoi regularly. Now dismiss," said Akashi, which followed by the rest of Generation of Miracles by leaving the room, made Akashi was the only one to remain in Kazuya's room.

Akashi got up from the seat and dialed some number on his phone, "Everything going on smoothly so far, Kazuya-nii."

* * *

I'm sorry minna I can't make Kise call Kuroko by Kurokocchi like usual yet. Instead, he called Kuroko by Kuroyacchi. I know it sounds weird, but please forgive me ;'( Everything has its own turn, so just wait for the right time to come :) Feel free to review, okay minna-san?


End file.
